


Peer Review

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Office Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel leaves Jesse's evaluation until last.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Peer Review

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 69th fic on this account so I had to make it mcreyes piss porn. i also just wanted an excuse to write about gabriel reyes being a dirty old man.

If there was one thing Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes hated, it was peer-to-peer reviews. He would have taken a mountain of paperwork over them any day. Hell, he'd rather clean the johns in the new recruit dormitories than have to sit down in front of every single one of his squad to weigh up their pros and cons, and have them be honest and open in return. He hated conducting them, and he had saved the very worst to last.

Jesse McCree. 

And why was Jesse McCree the worst? Well, it was pretty simple. On paper, in the field, he was the very best Gabriel had ever come across. Sure, he had an attitude, but his skills were second to none and his intelligence, quick thinking, and intuition more than made up for the crass comments he just couldn't keep to himself. However, there was this big problem that was sure to come up during a peer review. One that was unavoidable, no matter how many times he had tried to postpone the meeting. 

No, the problem with Jesse had nothing to do with his skills, not his professional ones anyway, it more to do with the fact that Jesse and Gabriel had been seeing each other. After hours. A lot. Very frequently. So many times. And each and every encounter had always ended with Gabriel on his back, letting this punkass brat fuck him senseless. Sure, they sometimes switched it up, but Gabriel would always end up under Jesse. The kid had this way about him that just made Gabriel want to do whatever he asked. 

So he didn't want to do a peer review with Jesse because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about how breathtakingly handsome he found the younger man; knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about where Jesse's lips had been, or how talented they were. 

This fling - this agreement that they had, it hadn't impacted his work until now. He had been able to continue with his day to day jobs, had always been too busy with everything to let it distract him.

But now he had to review Jesse, and all he could think about was how good his precious protégé had fucked him last night.

It was a problem but he had no options now as he heard a knock on his office door. He felt a strange sense of panic, his eyes darting back and forth across his desk as he instinctively looked for a way out. He could maybe start a fire or... 

Time literally slipped through his fingers as he searched for an idea that wasn't arson in his own palace of work; something that could put off this meeting just for another few minutes, anything that would give him enough time to get his mind out of the gutter and be a professional but before he could come up with anything concrete, the door clicked open, and all other thoughts flew from his head as Jesse strode in, that cocky, aloof smile on his face and a swagger in his walk that Gabriel couldn't help but feel gave the game away. 

"Hey boss, sorry I'm runnin' late," Jesse started, his voice perfectly calm and casual. "I got all caught up at the shootin' range with Ana." 

Gabriel didn't even register what he had said, Jesse's words truly falling on deaf ears as he just stared at Jesse's lips, unable to think about anything but what they had done to him this morning. 

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked, waving his hat in front of Gabriel's face before throwing it onto the desk, and it was only then that Gabriel realised just how close Jesse had got in the past few seconds. He found himself swallowing hard, looking around so dazed and confused before he managed to splutter out a few words.

"I need to piss," he managed to say, licking his lips quickly as inspiration hit him. Of course, that would buy him a few minutes just to clear his head. That's all he needed, he said to himself over and over in his head, trying to convince himself that it would work; that if he could just take a second to breathe and not think about Jesse... then he would be able to deal with Jesse. 

Well, it made sense to him. 

Kind of. 

"Yeah?" Jesse asked, his tone giving away his intention clearly, but Gabriel didn't catch it right away, failed to hear the mischievousness in his voice just from merely saying one word. It took him off guard when Jesse moved around his desk and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down into his chair with a not so soft laugh. 

It was embarrassing how pliant Gabriel allowed himself to be around Jesse. He would literally let the kid walk all over him and he'd just lie there and take it; enjoy it too If any of his friends or colleagues could see what he had become, the great Commander Reyes brought to heel by a punkass cowboy. 

It was pathetic, but really that was part of what got him off. 

"How bad do you need to go?" Jesse continued as he stared down at Gabriel, a smirk on his face and whilst Gabriel might have been feeling a little slow, he wasn't completely gone. He could tell Jesse had ideas; could tell he wanted to play and while Gabriel knew they had work to do, he couldn't deny Jesse the attention he clearly craved. After all, anything that pleased Jesse had the same effect on Gabriel. It was a win-win situation as far as he could see. 

"Pretty bad," Gabriel whispered, trying to work out what the game exactly was; what Jesse wanted to hear from him. 

"Mmm, you gonna beg me to let' ya go?" He drawled as he leaned down, cupping Gabriel's face with his hand and all he could do was lean into it, letting out a deep sigh as he already felt cock responding to just a simple touch. "I wanna hear you."

Gabriel glanced upwards, their gaze meeting and he felt so fucking small, so completely at Jesse's mercy. "Please Jesse, I..." He felt the words get caught in his throat and before he could try to find them, Jesse let out a chuckle and shifted, planting his legs on either side of Gabriel's thighs. 

He didn't know where to look, desperately fighting the instinct to stare down at Jesse's crotch, the large bulge already enough to make Gabriel salivate, but for the sake of his sanity, he kept his gaze on Jesse's face. Some part of his mind still tried to land on a method for regaining the upper hand; a way to turn this around so they could get their work done, but that part was soon silenced as Jesse slowly lowered himself into Gabriel's lap, the weight so reassuringly comforting that he found his hands instantly going to Jesse's waist just to hold him in place; wanting to keep him there so badly. 

"You're not very good at beggin', are you? Let me guess," Jesse started, leaning closer, their chests pressed together as he ghosted his lips over Gabriel's, slowly rocking his hips. "Good lookin' guy like you... Never had to beg for anythin' in his life."

"That about covers it," Gabriel managed to get out, his voice quiet. Jesse was right; he was always right when it came to such observations. He read Gabriel like a children's book, so easily that Gabriel couldn't help but feel naked around him. Jesse saw him for the man he was, not the man he pretended to be. 

"And if you can't beg, what're you gonna do, hmm?" Jesse teased, speaking against Gabriel's lips and he found himself feeling so desperate, arching against Jesse, his eyes slowly closing as Jesse slipped his arms around Gabriel's neck. "Big man, so used to bein' in charge... what's it gonna come to?"

Gabriel swallowed hard again, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth as Jesse ground down against him. The more Jesse mentioned it, the more he actually needed to go, but it was hard to concentrate on just one thing when Jesse was moving like he was. He tilted his head slightly, trying to capture Jesse's lips in a kiss just so he could hone in on something but Jesse leaned back, laughing to himself as he denied Gabriel such a simple thing.

Jesse placed a finger to Gabriel's lips, smiling as he trailed it down his chin, tapping against his Adam's apple as he moved forward again. "C'mon boss, don't you got nothin' to say?" He asked as he lowered his hand slowly, pressing down against Gabriel's chest, feeling out his muscles through his tight t-shirt, exploring him like this was their first time rather than the thousandth.

Gabriel couldn't think of anything to say; couldn't formulate any words as his mind just concentrated on Jesse's wandering hand; on the way his palm dragged across his chest, the playful tweaking of his nipples through the fabric before his fingers traced his stomach muscles again. His breath came out slowly as Jesse paused at his waistband, another deep chuckle escaping Jesse's lips before he pressed down hard and Gabriel took in a sharp breath. 

"F-Fuck," Gabriel hissed, throwing back his head as Jesse pressed down again, rubbing circles on his lower stomach as he rocked against Gabriel and he could already feel Jesse's hard cock against him; could feel the excitement radiating from Jesse as he toyed with him. 

"Is Commander Reyes gonna piss himself? Hmm?" Jesse mumbled as he traced his lips along Gabriel's jaw, pausing at his ear and letting out a long moan as he shifted even closer, their crotches pressing together, Jesse's dick so stiff and ready to go, his own flagging behind as he felt a bead of piss escape the tip of his cock. "I'd call you pathetic if it wasn't so fuckin' hot," he said, his voice so deep Gabriel felt it reverberate through his body.

It wasn't like Gabriel needed permission to piss himself, but hearing Jesse say just that sent the idea that he might actually get to the bathroom on time right out the window. Hell, right now, he doubted he could even grab a cup to relieve himself in. But he wasn't mad, in fact, the idea that he might humiliate himself with Jesse sitting right there... that just made his whole being ache, his face already turning a deeper shade as he felt his bladder finally give up, Jesse rolling his hips one final time before Gabriel let out a sigh and closed his eyes again, tilting his head back as he finally let go.

And oh did it feel good. 

He let his whole body go limp as Jesse ground down and he felt the front of his pants grow completely sodden, cock throbbing as his piss flowed so easily. He couldn't even try to hold back, a soft moan escaping his lips as Jesse reached down and grabbed his dick, rubbing as Gabriel let the last few spurts escape the tip. He didn't even know what to say as Jesse leaned over him and looked at him expectantly. He couldn't formulate a word, let alone a sentence as he opened his mouth just enough to laugh breathlessly.

"Fuck, you're such a dirty, old man," Jesse said as his hands busied themselves with his belt, his lips ghosting over Gabriel's as he leaned closer and Gabriel found himself weakly trying to kiss him but being denied. "Ah, admit it first, then maybe you get a reward."

Gabriel couldn't help but roll his eyes as Jesse leaned back, his gaze dropping to their crotches, Jesse's hard cock defined by the damp fabric clinging to it, his own straining the boxers through his open pants, Jesse's hands toying with his waistband before they reached down to grip his dick, manipulating the wet cotton around it with a chuckle. 

"I'm a fucking dirty old man," he said through his teeth as Jesse pressed down on his dick, his hips rising just in time for Jesse to pull his hand away, raising his wet finger to Gabriel's lips, pressing down and he could smell his own piss but the sheer nerve of Jesse only made his dick harder. 

"Mmm? I didn't hear you," Jesse said, placing his hands on Gabriel's chest and sliding down, somehow gracefully falling between Gabriel's thighs and onto the floor, his face suddenly pressed against Gabriel's crotch. He could feel the hot breath; feel the way Jesse inhaled deeply and Gabriel felt like he was going to erupt as he tried to form words on his lips.

"Fuck!" He groaned, licking his lips, the tang of his urine stinging his taste buds but he just didn't care, Jesse's mouth was so close to his cock, the thin layer of fabric feeling so much thicker the longer Jesse teased him. "Alright, fuck I'm a goddamn dirty fucking old man!" He yelled, hoping that no one had been passing his office at that time but as Jesse tugged down the front of his boxers, he realised that maybe he really was willing to risk it all for this kid. 

Jesse, however, seemed to not even consider or notice their environment as he smirked up at Gabriel, his hands already wrapped around his cock, his fingers toying with Gabriel's foreskin. "That's a good boss," he teased, tugging the looser skin and Gabriel could only hiss in response, grasping the arms of his chair, his face heating up as Jesse just played with his dick and he did nothing to stop it; instead allowed himself to be subjected to his ministrations. "Are you gonna behave?"

"What the fuck do you want to do to me?" Gabriel found himself replying, a hard, sharp breath leaving his nose as Jesse leaned forward and flicked his tongue around the head of his cock, pushing into the slight folds and he relished how hot it made him, just watching Jesse enjoy his dick so much. He had already assumed when they had begun this thing that Jesse was a sordid little shit, but he hadn't truly been prepared for the Pandora's box he had opened the first time he had let the brat into his bed. 

"Hmm, whatever I want," he drawled as he squeezed Gabriel's cock in his hand, weighing it before he ran his tongue along the underside, humming slightly to himself. "Well see, I'm jus'... I'm such a good like, employee an' shit, that I'm down here, with my tongue about to lick your balls…"

"Mhm, yeah…" Gabriel whispered, swallowing hard as Jesse spoke so close to his dick, his voice just so deep and slow, his tongue occasionally swirling out to moisten his lips, the tip just brushing over his balls and he just found himself nodding, not really knowing what Jesse was saying; just wishing he would say it faster so he could feel his cock down Jesse's throat. 

"An' all I can think about is how you gotta do that peer review…" He said in a murmur that Gabriel almost missed but as the words pieced themselves together in his head, he felt Jesse's hand slide over his balls, gripping them as he smirked and pulled away from Gabriel's cock. "You really shouldn't fall behind on your paperwork," he continued as he stood up, his grip remaining on his balls, not too tight but enough to remind Gabriel that Jesse was in charge. He couldn't help but rise to his feet to meet Jesse, his breath coming in small, sharp pants as Jesse rubbed his palm up to Gabriel's cock, pressing down and grabbing his whole package with firm fingers. "If you fall behind, you won't have as much time for me to fuck you. I don't wanna get left with blue balls jus' 'cause you're lazy."

Gabriel swallowed hard again, the large lump in his throat refusing to disappear as he stared into Jesse's eyes; that defiant twinkle that made him go weak in the knees. All he could do was let Jesse grab him; let him push him onto the desk, bending him over and forcing him to put his hands on his keyboard.

"Wait, are you fucking serious?" Gabriel asked, frowning as he looked over his shoulder and Jesse just grinned at him, his hands grabbing the waistband of Gabriel's jeans and boxers, pulling them down over his ass in one swift motion. 

"Of course, boss. I am such a diligent and uh…" Jesse let his voice trail off, obviously deciding that Gabriel's ass was more interesting than whatever bullshit he was about to spin, and as much as Gabriel enjoyed hearing Jesse speak, he knew that words alone wouldn't satisfy him; knew that he would need to play this little game further. 

Not that he really minded, no matter how much he complained. 

He let out a small huff as he pushed himself up, his eyes trying to focus on the screen in front of him as Jesse's hands explored his backside, his thick, calloused fingers prying open his cheeks and he could feel Jesse staring; Jesse always stared like he was seeing Gabriel's body for the first time. 

He knew that under Jesse's cocky facade, he truly idolised Gabriel; almost worshipped him. He wished it made him uncomfortable; wished he could be disgusted by Jesse's fanatical attitude towards him, but it had been so long since someone had seen him like this. Ever since he had become Blackwatch commander, he had been in the shadows and Jesse had been the first to notice him; to respect him… even if sometimes it came out like this. 

If he ever put his foot down, Jesse would stop but… Gabriel never would, and he was certain Jesse knew that, and just thinking about that for more than a moment was enough to make him wonder who was truly in charge here.

However, he could only wonder very briefly as the deep sound of Jesse hocking and spitting hit his ears just before he felt a wet droplet of spit seep down his crack. All he could do was cover his face, mortified that such a disgusting thing turned him on, his cock throbbing under him. 

"Damn, that looks nice," Jesse mumbled as he ran a finger down his ass, pressing against the hole and Gabriel just covered his face more, knowing how easily Jesse slipped his finger in; knowing his body didn't even try to resist. He was still so loose from this morning; still wet. He hadn't had time to shower, and by the way Jesse was chuckling, he could tell. 

"Stop fucking around," was all he could reply as Jesse continued to toy with him; his fingers slowly pumping in and out of him and no matter how thick Jesse's fingers were, Gabriel knew they were nothing compared to his thick cock and he felt a deep throb of anticipation as Jesse shifted behind him, his obvious erection brushing against Gabriel's bare ass. 

Jesse clucked his tongue, and Gabriel glanced at his screen just in time to see Jesse lean over before he felt the heat of his chest against his back. "Nah, not yet… you ain't even barely started on my review, boss." 

Gabriel let out another huff, pushing himself up again, Jesse a complete dead weight on him and all he could concentrate on was the heat radiating from Jesse's crotch as he mindlessly humped against him, humming. 

"See, all you've done is write my name," Jesse said as he pointed at the screen, his covered erection rubbing against his ass as he moved, fingers still inside him as he waved his free hand around, pointing out all the areas that remained blank and all he wanted to do was rip off Jesse's left arm and beat him with it. How could he act so casual, as if he wasn't fingerfucking his superior during his peer review? 

"I'm getting there," Gabriel hissed through his teeth, lowering his hands onto his keyboard and apparently it was enough to earn him the reward of having Jesse practically purr in his ear. He could see him in the corner of his eye; could see his smirk, could smell the cheap cigarettes on his breath. "There isn't a section to write that your breath smells like ass," he grumbled, nudging Jesse's face away with the back of his head. 

He heard Jesse huff; heard a deep chuckle before he was empty again, and Jesse's hands were on his ass; prying his cheeks open again. "I mean, I ain't done that for a while but if you really want…"

Gabriel felt completely mortified as a searing hot flush of arousal washed over him at the mere idea of Jesse willing to eat his dirty ass. He hadn't showered since their last encounter, Jesse would probably still be able to taste himself and who knew what else. But Gabriel didn't want to think about that; didn't want anything that made him hesitate before kissing Jesse. 

"Don't you fucking dare," he mumbled as he dragged his attention back to the screen as Jesse's fingers lavished attention on his hole once again. Just the way they pushed inside him; stretched him open… it was enough to make him want to come undone there and then. 

But he was greedy. He wanted more; he always wanted more.

"Look, I'll help you, 'cause I'm just nice like that, y' know?" Jesse drawled again and that voice; that fucking voice. He had no right using that tone with him, that lazy, deep sexy drone that made Gabriel slowly go insane the more he listened to it. It felt like a warm, almost suffocating blanket around him, that drawl, cradling him into compliance. 

He heard Jesse shift behind him, all his senses heightened as he stared at the flashing cursor on the bright screen. He could tell Jesse was in the desk drawer, looking for the lube Gabriel kept there because no, this wasn't their first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

"Mmm, just a sec," Jesse grumbled, the slick sound of the hand working his cock filling the air, the warmth of his heavy breathing softening everything, and before he knew it, his whole body melted onto the desk as Jesse sunk down on top of him, his cock pressing inside Gabriel's ass so easily. He wanted to be embarrassed; wanted to feel a slither of humiliation that should come from being fucked like this by someone like Jesse McCree but he just couldn't. It felt too good, and all he could do was let out a deep groan as Jesse's whole body encapsulated his. 

"Fuck," was all he managed to get out as Jesse didn't move anything but his arm, reaching out to take control of the mouse to click another section on the form Gabriel could barely see because, surprise surprise, Jesse's huge cock hadn't shrunk over the past few hours and it was still as invading as always; still so large that it was hard to think about anything else when it was inside him, and oh did he love that. 

"Alright, we can skip the details 'cause you probably know that shit better than me," Jesse said so nonchalantly as if he wasn't balls deep inside his superior. "Okay, so here you got a section for shit I excel at," he whispered as he placed his chin on Gabriel's shoulder, and Gabriel could feel his eyes on him, clearly trying to gauge his reaction. He knew Jesse was constantly astounded by what Gabriel let him get away with.

When would Jesse learn that he would do anything for him? 

Maybe he needed to tell him.

Sighing, he turned his face and tried to fake annoyance because being honest with Jesse would be too much; far riskier than fucking in his office. 

"You excel at pissing me off," he mumbled, biting his own lip as he watched Jesse roll his eyes, the flash of his Blackwatch bought teeth enough to distract him enough for Jesse to drag him back to reality with the slam of the keyboard in front of him. 

"Nah, you can write… Jesse excels at making me piss myself," he said with a deep sigh, nosing his way down Gabriel's neck; his forehead soon pressed against his shoulder and Gabriel could feel the weight on his back being lifted, Jesse supporting himself as he started to shift himself behind Gabriel. He could practically taste the fucking he was about to receive. 

"I'm not writing that," Gabriel managed to get out before he felt Jesse's hands on his waist, his cock slowly sliding out just enough to knock the air out of him as Jesse thrust back in. 

But then he stilled, and all he could feel was Jesse's heavy breathing against his back, his fingertips digging in and he knew Jesse was waiting for him to do as he was told and he hated himself for it, but he didn't even need to be told; he wanted more of anything Jesse was willing to give, and he would do anything to get that.

With shaky hands, he grabbed the keyboard and hastily typed the words Jesse had said, not caring how many mistakes he made. He wasn't going to send this. There were at least five security barriers that he would have to go through to actually get this to anyone. It wasn't going anywhere; it was purely harmless, humiliating fun. 

"There you go, that's a start," Jesse mumbled as he dragged his hands down Gabriel's body, gripping his ass as he started to move so slowly that Gabriel almost felt himself snap. 

He had let Jesse get away with too much, he was bordering on uncontrollable but all he could do was think about reaping the benefits. He knew Jesse was building up to something and all he could do was do as he was told to get to that point. 

"How about you write about how good I fuck you?" Jesse asked, his forehead between Gabriel's shoulder blades and he could feel him staring down his back at his ass, watching as Gabriel's body couldn't help but twitch. 

"You ain't fucking me yet," Gabriel snarled through his teeth, his heavy cock leaking against the desk purely from the sensation of having Jesse's big dick fill him up and stretch him out. He wouldn't live down coming untouched; unfucked. 

"Oh, you really wanna evaluate me?" Jesse said with a deep chuckle against Gabriel's back and he knew his old bones would regret it but fuck it, he didn't let the army pump him full of that shit when he was younger for nothing. The least it can be useful for it getting fucked into oblivion twice a day.

Gabriel couldn't help but glance down at the small clock on the taskbar. It was still only early afternoon. Twice might not be it. 

He had just enough time to hold onto the keyboard just to have something to grip as Jesse's hands held him down as he started to move ever so slowly, testing the waters with a few deep thrusts as if he was deciding exactly how he wanted to perform for this evaluation. This was the first time Gabriel had ever seen him think about something before acting, and he made a mental note to actually praise him on that growth when he wrote the review up later. 

He'd leave out the part where he pissed himself and let Jesse fuck him. 

"You better start typing, boss," he said before he slapped his hand down hard on Gabriel's asscheek and he was about to say something; about to chastise him but all thoughts flew out of the window as soon as Jesse suddenly picked up the pace, his hips slamming against Gabriel's ass as he pulled out more; thrust in harder, the speed slowly building.

And all he could do was cling onto his keyboard as Jesse started to fuck him fast and rough; the exact way he liked; the way he really craved it. He pressed his face against the keys, panting loudly as he let Jesse slide his body across the desk with ease as he fucked him. 

"C'mon, tell them how good I fuck you," Jesse drawled, a deep chuckle erupting from his chest as he slapped Gabriel's ass again and Gabriel's only response was to let out a long moan; a fat drop of cum pushing from the tip of his cock and smearing against his desk as Jesse refused to let up; his youthful stamina always flexing itself during times like these. 

Gabriel felt almost numb as he fumbled with the keyboard, his fingers shaking and refusing to apply pressure on the keys as he tried to type; tried to just put anything that would make Jesse forget everything about this damn peer review and just help him finish so he could feel that bliss that only Jesse could provide. 

Gabriel swallowed hard, raising his head just enough to look at the screen again as he started trying to write. He didn't care about mistakes and what was Jesse going to do? Stop? Jesse still had little impulse control, and there was no way Gabriel was leaving here with blue balls. 

But he wanted to play along. He never got to have fun and Jesse was always a much-needed breath of fresh air. 

The words he typed made little sense but he'd managed to hit the letter G before moving to O but just as he pressed his finger down he felt his concentration slip again, only coming back to himself when he heard Jesse laughing behind him. 

"Damn, I fuck you that good?" He asked, and Gabriel just let out another moan; another profanity as Jesse thrust into him harder, the loud sound of their skin slapping together filling the room, Jesse's grunts just accentuating each slam of his hips. 

Yes, he really did fuck him that _good_ and maybe it was time he let Jesse know. Hell, he was almost at the point where he was prepared to scream it from the rooftops just so he could have one more moment alone with him. Gabriel had never been this desperate; this needy for anyone else in his entire life. Jesse had him completely and utterly bewitched. 

"Just shut up and keep going," Gabriel muttered, licking his lips between his moans, his whole body throbbing as Jesse's thick cock stretched him out. Every thrust made him feel like he was bursting at the seams. He was just moments away from coming completely undone, his whole body feeling like static as he gasped down air, his hands sliding to keyboard again to clack out a shaky, typo-filled sentence that was supposed to resemble 'Jesse McCree is the best dick I've ever had in my miserable life'.

Whatever he ended up typing must have been legible enough for Jesse to read it over his shoulder because he felt a sudden surge of what he could only describe of as passion as Jesse reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his beanie, tugging his head back as he fucked into him harder, letting out a string of moans. 

Gabriel felt the weight of Jesse on him again as he rutted fast, burying his face in the side of Gabriel's exposed neck, the grip on his head showing no sign of relenting and all Gabriel could do was try to reach behind himself, desperately seeking Jesse to try and pull him closer; to hold him. He didn't know what he needed right now, it seemed like he was getting every single one of his needs fulfilled as Jesse forced him to the finish line.

Jesse let Gabriel's head fall down against the desk, the cool wood a relief as his whole body erupted, his toes curling as Jesse continued to fuck him, the deep roll of his hips enough to lull the softest moans from his throat as he felt the surface get wetter; stickier, his cock sliding against the spilt fluids and he felt so ashamed to have made such a mess but at the same time… the sheer act of debauchery that was coming all over his work desk; the place he held daily meetings with his colleagues; his superiors… oh, that was satisfying. 

"Damn, you're too much," Jesse mumbled against Gabriel's neck, still nosing at him as he slowed down his thrusts enough that Gabriel could feel how hard his cock still was; could almost taste how close he was, and he wanted to do something to help, but all he could do was stare at the jumbled words on the screen, his body still throbbing; his dick still leaking each time Jesse's cock hit home. 

And what was Jesse saying anyway? _He_ was too much? Him? Gabriel Reyes? He was too much for _Jesse McCree_? He would have laughed if Jesse's thick cock hadn't slipped out of his ass with a lewd, wet noise that made Gabriel hang his head in both humiliation and arousal.

He could feel Jesse spreading his cheeks; could feel his intense gaze as Gabriel's hole just twitched, his thighs trembling and all Jesse did was whistle before slapping his ass yet again… and his body's response was to let another fat drop of semen drip from his cock. 

He may have finished, but he wasn't done enjoying Jesse's dick just yet. Summoning up the strength he knew he had, but hated to use, he turned himself over, holding his hand up as Jesse tried to surge forward like some sort of hungry dog. He still smelt like piss, and now there was an overwhelming scent of pure sex, but Gabriel couldn't help but enjoy it as he pointed at his desk chair. 

It was already ruined, he reasoned with himself. 

"I need to finish evaluating you," Gabriel said under his breath, his voice slightly strained as he slid off the desk, his hands already on Jesse before his ass had even hit the seat, but he just couldn't stop himself. He loved touching Jesse; loved just being able to grab him and kiss him, which he did so quickly, with Jesse relaxing down onto the chair, pulling Gabriel into his lap, their cocks pressing together again. 

Gabriel wasted no time in hitching himself up, his hands gripping Jesse's shoulders as Jesse reached around him and easily slid his dick back inside, both of them letting out a deep moan as Gabriel settled down, their skin flush together. 

"You're so goddamn sexy, Commander Reyes," Jesse whispered under his breath; between kissing Gabriel's lips and his jaw, his hands gripping Gabriel's ass, pulling him closer with each small thrust upwards and he was certain that Jesse didn't miss the small shudder that ran through Gabriel's body the moment he called him Commander. "Mmm, tell me I satisfy you, boss. Tell me I'm doing a good job."

Gabriel let his head hang, his gaze falling between their bodies as he moved one of his hands to Jesse's chest, his fingers sliding through the thick hair as he rocked their bodies together. Did Jesse satisfy him? That was a stupid question to ask when he literally had Gabriel in his lap and on his dick, already spent, but knowing Jesse needed the praise fed into a part of him that he normally tried not to acknowledge; a greedy part of him, an almost manipulative part. 

Gabriel so deeply wanted to blame himself for everything they had become but right now, as Jesse's hands clung to him, as he panted heavily, moaning his name over and over, Gabriel was reminded that this was an equal exchange. He didn't want to sound archaic, but it was alchemy. Neither of them were going to end up losing a limb or turning into a dog over this. He gave and Jesse took, Jesse gave and he took. 

And yet he couldn't bring himself to speak; the words on his lips disappearing as Jesse pulled him in for another deep, messy kiss that Gabriel lost himself in as he moved his body frantically, enjoying the feeling of Jesse's thick cock deep inside him, pushing all the right spots, his soft cock sliding against the dense hair on Jesse's stomach and he almost felt like he was coming again; his body completely and utterly wrung dry. 

"Fuck, boss, 'm gonna," Jesse mumbled against his lips, and Gabriel just nodded, pushing their lips together again as he frantically moved, Jesse almost thrashing on the chair as he fucked up into Gabriel's ass. 

"Inside," was all Gabriel could get out before Jesse pulled him even closer and pressed his mouth against Gabriel's jaw, his breath coming out in hot, heavy pants as Gabriel felt him start to come inside. His thick cock stilled inside as Jesse held Gabriel's body still, his lips still moving against his jaw; kissing their way down his neck as Gabriel just let out another moan followed by a sigh as he felt Jesse fill him up. 

Gabriel licked his lips, gulping down air as he turned his head slightly, his head slowly moving to rest on Jesse's shoulder as Jesse's hands gripped his asscheeks, his softening cock sliding out and Gabriel didn't even try to tense up, his whole body melting in Jesse's lap as he felt his fluids drip out of his twitching hole. 

"Fuck…" he managed to say, swallowing hard before he took in another deep breath. "That wasn't… I mean, that was great," he muttered, groaning as he rubbed his face against Jesse's shoulder. "But I really needed to do your evaluation…"

Jesse chuckled, leaning back in the chair slightly and Gabriel felt slightly exposed as he remained sitting upright, his hands sliding to cover his cock and Jesse just rolled his eyes. 

"Boss, calm down. You can do the review shit later," he drawled, smirking as he put his hands behind his head, making no attempt to disguise the way he was leering at Gabriel, and this time Gabriel just rolled his eyes, reaching over to the desk and grabbing Jesse's cowboy hat before he shoved it in Jesse's stupidly coy face. 

" _You_ can do it later," he grumbled as he climbed off Jesse's lap, his face heating up as he felt Jesse's orgasm and copious amounts of lube drip down his legs. "Are you going to help me out here?" He asked as he started to pull his trousers up, holding them at his knees as he searched his desk for some tissues but it was a mess; in fact, it looked just like Jesse's room the last time they had gone back there to hook up.

That had only happened once.

Never again, Gabriel had sworn, but now he looked at the state of his office and well, it seemed like Jesse was taking over every inch of his life. 

Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Well?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Jesse as he gave up trying to find tissues and glared at Jesse instead as his trousers fell back down to his ankles. 

"Nah, I'm just gonna watch you," he said with a lazy grin, his hand sliding down to his thick pubic hair to scratch aimlessly as he stared at Gabriel, clearly in no rush to assist in cleaning up. 

"You know, I'm going to mark you down for that."

"For what?" Jesse asked with a laugh, shrugging. 

"For never fucking finishing what you start. That includes clean-up," Gabriel grumbled as he leaned over and hit 'clear all' on his computer before he forgot. 

-

Gabriel hadn't managed to get changed before he ran into Genji in the hallway. He tried to keep his distance, worried the smell of his own urine would be obvious but he wasn't entirely certain if Genji could even smell... However, biological queries saved for later, Genji still looked like he knew something.

Then again, Genji always looked like he knew something. Usually because he did know something because no matter how much Gabriel had tried, he just could not keep Genji out of their top-secret databases. Genji knew everything. 

So he wasn't sure why he was even surprised when Genji opened his mouth slowly and looked straight at Gabriel, putting on a clearly practised impression of Commander Reyes as he spoke in a monotonous voice: "Jesse McCree is the best dick I've ever had in my miserable life."

Gabriel let his brain process it for a moment, but clearly a moment too long.

"You deleted it, yes, but there was an autosaved draft version," Genji clarified, and Gabriel felt stupid; he had overlooked something so simple, been so careless.

"Why were you in my files?" He decided on finally, deciding to ignore the terrible impression of him Genji had done. 

"Why was Jesse in you?" Genji retorted, and they both stared at each other for a moment in a stalemate, Gabriel utterly uncertain as to where this was going. He wasn't sure if he could deal with Genji trying to blackmail him, not when he thought they were finally getting somewhere forming the primary Strike Team. They weren't friends; maybe never friends, but Genji didn't put his facemask on when Gabriel spoke to him. That was something. 

But this might have set them back.

At least, he thought that much until Genji's face finally cracked and he let out a loud, genuine laugh. 

"I'm fucking with you, I've known about you two since the first time he sucked your dick on that mission," Genji said with an amused voice, reaching out to pat Gabriel's shoulder with his left hand. "I've been cleaning up your files since it began, you two are sloppy."

Gabriel went to speak; went to open his mouth but Genji just leaned in closer, a smirk on his face. 

"You smell like piss... "Genji said, pausing as he pressed his body against Gabriel's and Gabriel felt himself freeze, unsure as to what was happening before Genji's hand was sliding down to his lower stomach, his metal fingers toying with the hem of his shirt and it was suddenly obvious what was happening. "Would you like me to find Jesse and we could meet you in the shower? After all, he tells me you're a dirty old man."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_) account again if ur into that kind of thing


End file.
